Tiger's Birthday Surprise
by oohcath
Summary: Gara-gara saran dari Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook memberikan kado ini di hari ulang tahun Kim Taehyung alias V BTS. / HAPPY V DAY / HAPPY TAEHYUNG DAY/ BAD SUMMARY / VKOOK BTS


**Tiger's Birthday Present**

 **Cast: - Kim Taehyung ( V BTS )**

 **Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook BTS)**

 _ **Special for Kim Taehyung's birthday. . .**_

 **Enjoy Reading. . .**

 **December, 29** **th** **2017\. . .**

Di dorm Boyband beranggotakan tujuh cowok ketjeh nan ganteng ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan BTS terlihat beberapa member sedang asyik menikmati aktivitasnya masing-masing. Dimulai dari Pak RT nya BTS siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Namjoon sedang membaca berbagai komentar-komentar dari ARMY setianya. Di dapur ada Ibu RT nya BTS siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Seokjin sedang mencoba resep masakan barunya. Di sebelahnya Namjoon ada cowok semanis gula tapi tingkahnya rasa micin siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi alias Suga sedang terjun ke alam mimpinya. Kim Taehyung dan J-Hope sedang pergi ke gedung BigHit karena ada latihan _dance_. Trus kemana kelinci buntel dan kue beras?

Oh, mereka lagi di kamar, guys. Ngapain? Lagi ngeladenin si kelinci buntel yang dari tadi gak bisa diam, mondar-mandir, plus khawatir…

"Aduuh, Kookie… kamu tuh kenapa?" Jimin menguap bosan.

"Hyung, temani aku belanja.." pinta Jungkook memelas.

"Belanja buat?" Jimin bangun dari kasurnya, menampakkan ekspresi antusias.

"Ah hyung masak lupa? Besok kan ultahnya TaeTae. Kookie belum nyiapin apa-apa. Ayo hyung temani Kookie belanja. Siapa tahu Kookie bisa dapat inspirasi." Jungkook merengek.

"Ok. Ganti baju dulu ya…"

Setelah mereka berganti baju, pamitan sama Bu RT dan Pak RT, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk belanja di Mall terbesar di Seoul. Satu demi satu toko mereka jajal, mulai dari toko baju, sepatu, tas, aksesoris, dan lain-lain tetapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian kelinci buntel imut dan manis itu.

"Kookie, kita ini udah keliling mall lho. Masak gak ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku mall.

"Aduuhh gimana ya? Gak ada yang menarik perhatian Kookie. Kookie malah jadi buntu, gak bisa mikir. Enaknya hadiah apa ya buat TaeTae tersayang?"

"Emang awalnya kamu mau ngasih hadiah apa?"

"Kookie sih maunya ngasih TaeTae barang merk Gucci lagi. Tapi kan pasti TaeTae udah nerima dari ARMY. Entar kalau Kookie ngasih Gucci lagi, nanti barangnya Kookie gak dipake sama TaeTae…" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Trus Taehyung itu sukanya apa?"

"Masalahnya TaeTae itu suka dengan semua pemberian Kookie. Itulah yang bikin Kookie bingung. Pokoknya Kookie pengen ngasih hadiah yang berbeda, yang gak pernah terpikirkan oleh TaeTae sebelumnya, istimewa, dan yang membuat TaeTae mengingat hadiah itu selamanya. Pokoknya sesuatu yang lain daripada yang lain. Tapi Kookie bingung…." Jungkook merengek. Ya elah kelinci buntel, hadiah yang gak pernah terpikirkan oleh Taehyung sebelumnya? Silahkan baca sendiri pikirannya Taehyung yang penuh dengan keabsurdan itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Masalahnya adalah hadiah yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Taehyung sebelumnya. Hadiah yang membuat Taehyung berpikir kalau ini seperti bukan Jungkook yang kasih. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, tiba-tiba sebuah bola lampu terlintas di atas kepala Jimin.

"Kookie, aku puny ide. Sini aku bisikin…" Jungkook mendekatkan telinganya ke Jimin. Setelah Jimin membisikkan sesuatu, Jungkook memasang ekspresi seperti _'Apakah itu akan berhasil?'_.

"Dijamin Kookie, pasti berhasil. Ikutin aja semuanya dan jangan ada yang terlewat. Dijamin, ini akan menjadi hadiah yang terindah dan berkesan buat Taehyung-ie.. Percaya deh sama Chimmy.."

"Tolong Kookie ya…" Jimin mengangguk.

 **Pukul 23.30 KST**

Terlihat seluruh member BTS kecuali Jungkook (karena Jungkook ijin tidak ikut latihan dengan alasan tidak enak badan) kelelahan setelah latihan _dance_. Tiba-tiba pelatihnya menyuruh Taehyung pulang lebih awal karena dia dianggap sudah menghafal seluruh koreo _dance_ Bangtan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang. Aku maunya kita pulang sama-sama. Aku akan menunggu sampai seluruh member benar-benar selesai latihan." Pinta Taehyung.

"Sudahlah pulang saja, tidak usah khawatirkan kami. Paling 25 menit lagi kami selesai kok. Kamu pulang duluan saja. Jungkook sendirian lho di rumah. Dia kan lagi gak enak badan. Dia lebih butuh kamu. Pulang aja gak apa-apa.." kata Jimin.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada bantahan! Rawat Jungkook di rumah sana!" Suga mengusir Taehyung. Kalau Gula rasa Micin yang bicara tidak ada yang berani membantah. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Taehyung pulang sendiri ke dorm.

"Kok kalian jahat banget..?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Aku gak jahat hyung, emang kenyataan kalau Jungkook lebih membutuhkan Taehyung di dorm.." kata Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin sedang merencanakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada satupun member yang tahu. Hanya Jimin, Jungkook, Tuhan, dan Setan yang tahu apa rencana Jimin. Lalu mereka melanjutkan latihannya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Taehyung sudah sampai di dorm dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul 00.20 KST. Setelah menyalakan lampu dorm dan melepas sepatu, dia disambut dengan pelukan manja dari kekasih kelinci buntelnya.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung.

"Aigoo Kookie sayang, katanya kamu sakit. Kamu sebaiknya istirahat tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk menungguku pulang." Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku langsung baikan begitu lihat TaeTae sudah sampai dorm dengan selamat. Ya sudah, TaeTae mandi gih, bau… nanti Kookie siapin camilan buat TaeTae. Pasti TaeTae lapar karena latihan." Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung dan memencet hidungnya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, dia mendengar suara Jungkook yang memanggilnya tanda makanan sudah siap. Namun begitu Taehyung keluar dari kamar, dia menatap meja makan dengan tatapan nyalang. Di meja makan ada Jungkook berbaring dengan memakai bando kelinci, tubuh sepolos bayi baru lahir dengan daging ham bumbu barbeque di seluruh tubuhnya dan mengangkat karton bertuliskan _'Happy Birthday my Tiger..'_

"Saengil Chukkae my tiger…" Jungkook mengerang erotis menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Namanya aja BlankTae, Taehyung sempat blank untuk sementara. Melongo karena ini seperti bukan Jungkook pada umumnya.

"My tiger, ayo.. hari ini aku mangsamu. Makanlah.." Taehyung tidak bergeming.

"Ayolah sayang, kamu tidak mau kan buruanmu menjadi dingin dan tidak enak?" karena terpancing begitu, akhirnya Taehyung melahap daging ham yang ada di seluruh tubuh Jungkook, sesekali dia menggigit perut Jungkook, menjilatnya seakan-akan dia adalah Harimau buas yang sedang menyantap buruan daging kelincinya.

"Kookie, kamu tahu?"

"Apa Taehyung-ie.h..h..h.." Jungkook mendesah..

"Harimau tidak akan pernah melepaskan buruan yang sudah dicengkramnya. Bersiap-siaplah karena sebentar lagi aku akan memakanmu hidup-hidup.."

"Gak usah banyak bicara, harimauku. Hari ini aku mangsamu, aku milikmu, dan makanlah aku sepuasmu." Jungkook membelai rambut Taehyung. Dan Taehyung menerjang Jungkook diatas meja makan, melumuri saus tomat diatas tubuh Jungkook, memakan sisa daging ham di tubuh Jungkook, dan memberikan segel cinta di tubuh Jungkook.

"Nngghhh… Taehyung-ieh..h…h" Jungkook mendesah…

Sementara mereka melakukan 'itu'….

"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG!" Jimin shock tapi memasang ekspresi seperti _'OMG, Jungkook kau benar-benar melakukannya?!'_

"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG, LEPASKAN ADIK KAMI!" teriak J-Hope dengan suara cemprengnya.

"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG, APA KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAYIKU? NAMJOON-IE LAKUKAN SESUATU, JANGAN DIAM SAJA. ITU BAYIKU…" Seokjin lemas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke badan Namjoon. Namjoon _speechless_.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! LEPASKAN JUNGKOOK ATAU KUSUNAT KAU!" udah ketebak kan ini siapa yang ngomong.

Sementara dari pihak pasangan yang terciduk,..

"Hey Min Yoongi, pernah dengar kan kalau Harimau tidak akan pernah melepaskan buruannya? Aku juga tidak akan melepaskan mangsaku begitu saja. Ayo Kookie, kita lanjutkan di kamar." Taehyung menggendong Jungkook ala Bridal Style.

"Yoongi hyung, aku kedinginan. Tolong hangatkan aku.." Jimin melengos pergi ke kamar biar tidak dituduh macam-macam. Lalu Suga menyusul Jimin ke kamar. Sedangkan member sisanya? J-Hope meratapi ke-JONES-annya dan Namjoon menggendong Seokjin yang pingsan ke kamarnya.

 **Epilog**

 **Di ruang latihan dance BigHit Entertainment…**

"Thanks ya, saranmu berguna banget. TaeTae bilang kalau itu adalah hadiah yang terindah, istimewa, dan tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya."

"Chimmy gitu loh… tapi jangan bocor ya.." mereka menautkan jari kelingkingnya..

 **END**

 **Author's note:**

Sebenarnya author pas nulis ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Maroon 5 – Animals sama ikutan nimbrung nonton National Geographic Chanel yang tentang binatang-binatang liar gitu. Hahaha…

Happy B'day Kim Taehyung…


End file.
